1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly, to a valve having a handle which can be smoothly manipulated to thereby simply and swiftly control flow and entrance/exit of fluid, in which a wear of a valve sheet is prevented in advance to use the valve semi-perpetually.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, valves are widely used in various industrial fields since they simply and swiftly control flow and entrance/exit of gas or fluid flowing in a tube.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view of a conventional valve. As shown in FIG. 4, a valve 60 includes a valve body 61, and a valve rod 65 which can open and close a valve sheet 63 formed in the valve body 61. A handle 70 by which the valve rod 65 can ascend and descend is installed in the upper portion of the valve body 61.
However, the conventional valve 60 employs such a configuration that an air-tight state is maintained by interposing a single O-ring 67 in the valve rod 65 which ascends and descends by the handle 70. Thus, oil cannot be stayed for a long time in order to have the valve rod 65 smoothly ascend and descend in the periphery of the O-ring 67. As a result, oil is easily worn out, which causes the handle 70 not to be smoothly and simply manipulated.
Also, the conventional valve 60 adopts a configuration which can open and close the valve sheet 63 in which a rubber packing 69 is installed in the end of a stem 68 or the valve rod 65. However, since the rubber packing 69 blocks a wider area than that of the valve sheet 63, the rubber packing 69 is worn out or broken when using it for long, which causes the air-tight state not to be maintained.
In addition, a screw 65a formed in the valve rod 65 has a small angular slope in the screw thread in the case of the conventional valve 60.
In the case that the angular slope in the screw thread of the screw 65a is small, an opening and closing distance is long. As a result, the handle should be turned several times in order to control flow and entrance/exit of fluid, which causes a user to feel burdensome.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve having an excellent general purpose usability in which a handle can be flexibly manipulated to thereby simply and swiftly control flow and entrance/exit of fluid.
It is another object of the present invention, to provide a valve which can be used semi-perpetually in which a wear of a valve sheet is prevented in advance.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a valve having a valve body, a valve sheet formed in the valve body, a valve body which contacts the valve sheet in axial direction, to thereby open and close the valve sheet with a knurling portion and a screw, and a handle combined with a handle combination unit formed in the upper portion of the valve body, so that the valve rod can ascend and descend, the valve comprising: an oil storage unit installed between the knurling portion and the screw, to smoothly maintain the ascending and descending of the valve rod; a two-line screw in which the angular slope of the screw thread in the screw is greatly formed so as to be opened and closed by rotation of 90xc2x0 of the valve rod; and a stem which contacts the valve sheet in which the shape of the end portion of the stem is conical, wherein the sectional shape of the valve sheet is conical.
Here, it is preferable that the oil storage unit comprises: a rib protruding outwards from the outer circumferential surface of the valve rod; a plurality of grooves formed spaced by a predetermined interval in the rib; first and second O-rings disposed in the groove; and an oil storage chamber formed between the first and second O-rings.
It is also effective to form the stem by use of engineering plastic. Also, it is preferable that a washer is interposed between the valve rod and the stem.
Meanwhile, it is effective to further comprises: at least one stopper protruding outwards from the inner wall of the handle; and at least one rotation prevention portion formed in the outer circumferential portion of the combination unit, and contacting the stopper, to thereby prevent the handle from rotating by more than 90xc2x0.